Til' We Meet Again
by HiddenEye
Summary: Gogo was starting to think that masks were this season's fashion sense, because other than the fact that someone else was wearing one, it seemed that these people had a special interest in her and her friends. Tomadashi.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: AntiHero!Tadashi yassss. Finally got to post this after some obstacles, been meaning to do it forever. Just so you know, the suit's design is dedicated to c2ndy2cid's Antihero!Tadashi design at Tumblr, you should check them out. And I'm not sure how many parts I'll make for this, probably a few.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Gogo thought the hero complex was just a one time thing after avenging Tadashi's death.<p>

But after feeling the andrenaline coursing through her veins when she wore that suit, it made her seriously think about whether or not to keep it at the back of her closet and never to wear it again. Because really, saving the world wasn't so bad.

At least the speed could clear her head a little after a whole day in the lab. She was working on another project that needed more of her attention than the previous one because she started from scratch, this time it would be a bit more difficult.

She really needed to find a way how to make her bike pocket size so that people won't steal it. That included her helmet too.

Anyway, the members of the Big Hero 6 agreed within themselves that they weren't going to pull out of the hero business anytime soon, and had express their feelings on how they actually felt about it.

"Okay so, you guys still want to do this?" Hiro questioned one late night when all of them were at the cafè after another long day at the lab, his voice low so that his Aunt Cass wouldn't hear from her room. The gang was sitting around a table, mugs half filled with hot chocolate in their grasp. The shop was quiet, exception for the soft whirling sound of the chiller that kept the pastries and the occasional thunk of a mug being set down. "No regrets or anything?"

"I don't see why not," Wasabi shrugged, setting down his empty mug on the table. "We could help the cops, give them more hands-"

"Uh no," Fred cut in as he laid back on his chair, hands behind his head. "Sorry dude, we can't get involved with the cops. They'd just ruin everything."

Honey Lemon frowned. "How would they ruin everything? Aren't we helping them?"

"Technically speaking," Gogo spoke up, a finger in the hoop of her keys as she twirled them around. "We're helping the city. We might lighten their work a bit, but we can't get them involved entirely in what we do."

"Why not?" Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"You see little man," Fred rested his elbows on the table, his fingers wringed together under his chin. "Cops won't take you seriously, they think they're so good at what they do, they'll just laugh at us the moment they see us. I mean, come on dude, look at us," He gestured a hand to himself and let out a grin. "Who would want _kids_ to help them, huh?"

Gogo was surprised at the way he explained it, but it was correct nonetheless. "I hate to admit it, but Lizard Face is right," Wasabi grunted, tapping a finger on his knee. "Basically, they would hate us for taking their jobs away, try to catch us and threaten us or something."

Honey winced. "They wouldn't exactly do that to us, would they? We're just students trying to help."

Gogo glanced at her. "Honey, I really appreciate your positive thinking but they don't care, more reason they'll hate us because we're students, thinking we're too much of a smartass to take over their job," She shrugged. "So, we just do this between us."

"But they're cops! People who have the authority to throw us into jail if we do anything that could hurt people. And maybe they could understand and let us help."

"We're going to help people, Honey, not hurt them," Hiro rolled his eyes. "That's the whole point. But they wouldn't understand what we're going to do, and like the others said, if we try explaining them what we're actually doing in the first place, they'll think us as a threat."

The Latino sighed. "So no?"

"No."

She gave a shake of her head, but a small smile was visible on her lips. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We patrol, duh," Fred scoffed, turning over to the clean side of a tissue and took out a pen from his pants. "Okay so, here's the city right?" He drew a big circle on it, the others leaning forward to see what he was planning. "And there's like six of us, we just split up in different directions to check out the city and call each other out if there's some major kick butt to be done," He leaned back again, a proud grin on his face. "Easy."

"Impressive," Gogo commented dryly, running the digits of her fingers on the arrows he drawn. "There's just one tiny problem, we happened to be students, and work applies to us no matter what the consequences," She straighten herself in her seat. "All I'm saying is that we'll be tired by the time we get back from SFIT, so we can't patrol the whole of San Fransokyo, every day. We won't get enough sleep, not enough energy, thus causing us to be zombies when there is real danger to be taken care off," She set her gaze unwaveringly to all of them. "Plus, I don't want to depend my life on caffeine and sugar."

Hiro rubbed his chin. "Well, we could always take turns on patrolling since there's six of us, or," He snapped his fingers, excitement filled in his eyes. "We could just check out one spot of the city one day, and change places on the next. That way, it'll be easier for us to help each other out if we're in danger since we're near enough," He crossed his arms in triumph, a grin stretched on his lips.

"Nice, lil Hiro," Fred cheered as he raised his hand to Hiro, to which the teenager responded with a high five.

Honey shushed them. "You'll wake, Cass!" She gazed at the tissue. "It might work, we'll have to be smart at giving up our time though, there might be emergencies that we might be forced to go," She finally looked up, a smile on her lips. "And, imagine all the new weapons we could make!"

"Oh, I can't wait to start on that, I've got a few up here," Wasabi tapped the side of his head with a finger, both eyebrows raised. Then, he yawned. "Well, I gotta go, got a few things I still haven't finish at the lab, I'll see y'all tomorrow," He stood up. "Yo Lizard Face, Honey, shall we go?"

"It's _Fred_," Said person protested as he and Honey followed their friend out. The Latino glanced back. "How about you, Gogo? Coming back anytime soon?"

Gogo nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Honey waved at her before the door closed. "Drive safe!"

"So," Hiro started, standing up as he picked up the empty mugs. "You're actually okay with this saving the world stuff?"

She shrugged, helping him take a few as she made her way to the back. "I don't mind," Opening the dishwasher with a hand, she put the mugs in. "It's kind of nice to do something else for a while, take your mind off things."

He passed the last of the mugs to her, looking as if in thought. "You'd think he would agree?"

She paused from closing the door of the dishwasher, before slamming it a little too loudly that it made him jumped, eyes a bit dazed as he stared at her. She gave him a weak smile. "He wanted to help people," She messed up his hair that he let out a protest. "And you're already helping him do that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning slightly. "Can't take all the credit, you guys helped me too, you know."

She smirked, walking out of the kitchen. "Of course we did," She grabbed her helmet from where it was perched on the counter, giving him her signature two finger salute on her way out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hamada, and this time, don't be late."

He laughed nervously. "Well, I can't promise that," Pushing the door open, she walked towards her black bike that was parked in front of the store, and he stood at the doorway. "Hey Gogo, maybe you could teach how to ride that?"

She scoffed. "In your dreams, kid," She swung her legs over the bike, and wore her helmet over her head. "Go to sleep, Hiro."

He rolled his eyes as she started the engine, shouting a bit from the loud sound of it starting on. "Bye, Gogo."

With a single wave of her hand, she shot off.

* * *

><p>The moment she switched on the light of her apartment, she froze.<p>

Because standing at her desk near the window of her living room was a man in a goddamn mask, going through her desktop like he was strolling in the park.

He wore a white sleeveless suit that showed his powerful arms, bandages wrapped at his shoulders that probably held the two katanas at his back. More bandages were wrapped around his palms that went up to his elbows, a few were wrapped at his legs. His face was concealed with the mask of a fox, fiery red streaks ran at the sides of it, held by two red ribbons that were tied behind his head.

What was strange about him was that, he had scars on his right arm. She assumed it was the whole side of his body, because his exposed arm was the only skin he was showing other than his fingertips, and only splashes of skin were covering the muscles, other than that it was just a red mess.

The man had whirled around the moment she opened the door, clutching something in his hand that looked suspiciously like a small blue disk.

"What the hell-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence when the man threw one of her text books at her, and she barely dodged it in time when she was snapped out of her thoughts. Quickly recovering, she lashed forward and tried to reach out for the man, but he had already gone out of the open window where he had no doubt used it to go in. She ran towards the window and grabbed the sides of it, saw a glimpse of the culprit disappearing around the corner of an alley, along with the disk.

Cursing under her breath, she slammed the window close, probably waking up the neighbours but she didn't care at the moment. Turning around, she tried to find anything that seemed misplaced.

The TV was still in place, that goes with the speakers that stood at each side of it. All the desktops and a laptop she left were still there, but were obviously disturbed from what she witnessed just now. The place looked no more different than the way she left it.

She sat down at the stool, glowering at the lit laptop in front when she saw it was at home page. "The idiot hacked in," She panicked slightly, her fingers furiously flying over the keyboard. She tried reopening what the man had seen, and her eyes widen when she saw that it was definitely not good.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"Someone <em>what?"<em>

Gogo slapped a hand on Wasabi's mouth, a glare shot at his way as she blew a bubblegum in her mouth. If one would wonder how she was able to do that, it was because he was hunched over his counter, working on his project he was half way finished. She wasn't able to distinguished what it was, and he hadn't told them what he was going to do. She popped the gum. "Not so loud," She hissed.

He shook her hand off, standing to his full height with a frown. "How the hell did someone copied a blueprint of your suit? How did he even get in? Who _is_ he in the first place?"

She leaned a hip on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, all I know is that the moment I came back from the shop, I saw this guy messing through my stuff with this disk in his hand. When he saw me, he threw stuff at me, and left through the window I assumed he got in-"

"The window?" He interrupted. "Man, how did the guy get out of your floor without breaking both of his legs?"

"He parkour his way out from the twentieth floor," She replied sarcastically. "When I looked out of the window, he was already gone," She huffed. "Even I have to admit that he was fast."

"He didn't even say anything?"

She snorted. "No. What do you think he'd say? 'Hi I'm here to steal some stuff?' Please," She shook her head. "This is bad though, we have to find out who's this masked guy is and-"

"What masked guy?" Honey wondered as she walked towards them, her hair tied up in a bun with her lab goggles strapped on her head. "And why do you two looked like something bad happened?"

"Honey," Wasabi greeted as she stood beside them. "Gogo got ransacked."

Honey gasped, taking hold of the shorter girl's arm. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Did anything-"

"Got stolen? Yes," Gogo pried off her friend's fingers. "And I'm fine, he threw some stuff at me like a kid with a tantrum, but he had terrible aim."

"What did he take?"

Gogo pursed her lips. "I can't tell you here, let's go to Hiro's lab and hope Fred's there so that I can tell you, okay?" She then proceeded taking hold of both Wasabi and Honey, dragging them to their required destination. "He better not be busy."

They didn't managed to reach the door when suddenly Hiro bursted it open, eyes wide as he panted.

Gogo took one good look at him and clicked her tongue. "You're late."

"No shit," He wheezed, bending over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hiro!" Honey exclaimed, lightly cuffing his shoulder. "Language."

He took a deep breath, straightening himself up to give her a charming smile. "Sorry, Honey."

"Hiro," Gogo interrupted, her voice firm. "There's something that you gotta know."

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing for his friends to walk towards his lab. "What is it?"

He pushed the door open, and they all filed in quickly. Once they all settled down a bit, Gogo let out a breath. "Someone just broke in my house yesterday night, and they took a copy of the blueprint that has all the details to my suit."

He froze, whirling around in his stool as he faced them with wide eyes. "Oh crap."

"Hiro." Honey warned.

"Yeah, sorry Honey, but _seriously_? Someone _stole_ a blueprint of your suit? Oh man," He rubbed his hand over his face. "Not you too."

"Wait," Wasabi spoke up, leaning forward from where he had made himself comfortable on the bean bag beside the door. "What do you mean her too?"

Hiro sighed. "Someone just messed with my stuff last night when I went to check out the garage, I reopened the tabs and saw that whoever the person was had did the same thing to what happened to Gogo. He probably sneaked in when we were gone, and left when we got back," He groaned. "I swear if it's some druggie-"

"It's not," Gogo confirmed, popping the gum in her mouth. "Some guy in a mask, again," She shook her head. "I don't know what's the deal with people and masks nowadays."

"Wait," Hiro pointed a finger at her, squinting his eyes a little in suspicion. "You _saw_ him?"

"He managed to throw a textbook at me, to which what I assumed was a distraction," She used her fingers as air quotes. "Got an aim of a toddler, but he could escape if he wanted to," She realised they were short of one person. "Where's Fred?"

"Dunno, but he'll be there at our first patrol tonight," Hiro answered, whirling around to face his desk. She saw that he took a small metallic orb, and threw it on the floor, where a 3-Dimensional version of San Fransokyo popped out of it, floating in the lab in all its glory. "Since we're going to find out who does this guy think he is, breaking into people's houses and all," He rolled the stool nearer to the map as he studied it. "Half of us has to be over at Honey's house and the others at Wasabi's, since we don't know where the guy's gonna go next."

Wasabi let out a low appreciative whistle as he stood up, huddling around the map with the rest of them. "You've got to give me one these later."

"Fred has to stay at his own house though," Honey suggested as she stood behind him. "From the cameras at every corner of his house and lawn, I assume his house has a security room, so he can keep an eye on the place from there," She narrowed her eyes at the floating city, turning it clockwise, and then tapping one particular spot at the outskirts of the city. "This is where I live," She then zoomed it, and Gogo took a moment to appreciate at how it did, feeling as if she was flying forward to Honey's house. "And about fifteen blocks down the road is where Wasabi lives," Honey swiped across the 3-D road, stopping just at Wasabi's apartment. "It's not that far, so maybe we can get to each other in time if the other party needed help," She looked up to her friends. "Yeah?"

Wasabi hummed in agreement. "And here's where ol' Lizard Face lives, among the posh people," He out zoomed the map, and turned it again so that he could pin point the area among the large mansions. He tapped on the house that was eight houses away from the T-junction, and it zoomed forward to Fred's house. "It's exactly fourteen miles from where the both of us live, gotta take a while for us to get there if he needed our help."

Then, the door burst open. "Hello, nerd people!" Fred grinned in greeting, stopping short at the doorway when he saw the replica version of his house levitating in the middle of the clearing. "That is awesome," He walked nearer, stopping just at the edge of the map. "Is that my house?"

"Speak of the devil," Gogo muttered under her breath, while at the same time Hiro greeted him. "Glad you could make it, Fred," Hiro replied instead. "We were just talking about you."

"Well yeah, you have my _house_ floating here," He squinted. "Whoa, I can see my bedroom."

"Fred," Gogo finally spoke, her voice filled with annoyance. "We're going on patrol tonight, some masked guy just broke into my place last night, along with Hiro's, and stole a copy of our suits blueprints. There might be a chance of him going to the three of you next."

He raised both of his eyebrows. "Seriously? Another villain sneaking about? _Nice_," He punched the air. "Now I can test some of the new types of fire you guys made me."

She was about to retort a reply when she heard Hiro saying a few words. "How did he know where we live though," He muttered, and she had to strain her ears a bit to listen. "And who we were. Only Callaghan knows about the suits, and Krei."

"Probably some lackey of Callaghan," She responded, and he glanced up to her. "Krei sworn to never tell anyone, we saw and heard him do it. And despite the arrogance he made people believe he had, he would keep his word," She pursed her lips, staring at the map in front of her. "I hope so anyway."

"We should trust him," Honey assured, giving them a hopeful smile. "He made some sort of vow to us right? He has to keep it."

Wasabi shook his head. "I hope so, Honey."

* * *

><p>The night was surprisingly quiet.<p>

While Wasabi was at his room, she volunteered she would be roaming the streets, in case she happened to bumped into the masked man again. She merely stood at the valley opposite to where the apartment was, leaning against the bricked wall of a shop, the faint sound of the bell door rang occasionally after indicating some customers. She was fully geared, gluing her eyes to the four-story apartment as she, unfortunately, listened to Fred's yapping from the comm., jaw clenched with irritation.

_"In this harsh night of the full moon, we waited in anticipation for our foe to make an appearance once again, hidden by the shadows like the creatures of the dark. As I, Fredzilla, brace myself for-"_

"_For some major slap in the face when I get to him or so help me,"_ Wasabi cut him off, and Gogo could feel her lips tugging into a smirk. "_Would you_ please _just_ shhhh_?"_

_ "Not to worry, Guava Man, Fredzilla will fill this night with-"_

_ "Did he just call me Guava Man? Yo Lizard Face-"_

_ "-happiness and joy so to ease the frightening feeling-"_

_"Uh, guys?"_ Hiro's voice crackled from the comm.

_ "-inside you. Do not fear, Fredzilla is here."_

Gogo let out a quiet sigh of relief when there were blissful seconds of silence, until it was broken again.

Honey giggled. _"Did you just say that?"_

_"How original,"_ Gogo could hear the laughter in Hiro's voice as he made a comment. _"Maybe I should do that when the guy comes, 'Do not fear-'"_

He didn't manage to finish his sentence when suddenly there was some sort of commotion, and she quickly straightened herself in alarm when she heard Wasabi cursing into his comm., the sound of something crashing to the ground could be heard at the background.

"Wasabi," Gogo called out to him, her eyes darted at every corner of the building to look for the masked man. "Wasabi, do you read?"

_"Yeah,"_ He grunted, and there was a shing of metal that sounded alarming close to his comm._ "He's here, got two katanas that's trying to turn me into sushi now, but don't come up,"_ He quickly added._ "I want you to be down there if he escapes, cause he's itching his way to the window now."_ There was another crash. _"Man, you just trashed my place!"_

She did as he told, hands clenched as she tensed herself._ "And the foe has arrived."_

"Shut up, Fred." She snapped. Then, Wasabi's voice could be heard again.

_ "He's out."_

Her eyes narrowed at the figure crashed out of the sliding door, taking hold of the railing of the balcony before somersaulting his way down from the third floor, landing on his feet like a cat.

"I see him."

She then proceeded to throw one of her disks at him.

It hit one of his blades, causing him to jerk forward in surprise as his weapon had flown out of his grasp and landed a few feet away. He jerked his head at her way, before making a run for it by turning into an alley, grabbing his katana along the way as the ribbons that held his mask on flew behind him. She chased after him, reattaching back the disk onto her wrist.

_ "Wasabi,"_ Hiro called out frantically. _"Are you okay? Are you with Gogo?"_

_"No and no,"_ Came the reply. Gogo could feel her chest tighten with worry for her friend._ "I need to wrap myself up,"_ He continued tightly. _"The guy just slashed me."_

She could hear the sharp intake of breath. _"Okay, just stay there and don't go anywhere, Baymax and the rest of us are coming."_

"_Gogo,"_ Honey called out._ "I'm coming with you."_

Gogo grabbed the edge of the building, and used her momentum to turn around the corner as she continued her pursue on the masked man, determined on finding out who he was.

"We're at the alley beside the building," She replied, her eyes not leaving the back of his head. "And you better hurry."

He was fast even if he was on foot, dodging every obstacle that was in his path. He would slid over dumpsters and jump over abandoned boxes, as so would she as she squeezed her way between them. She couldn't risk throwing one of her disk again in the tight space of the alley, fearing that it would bound back to her and she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid her own equipment. And so, chasing after him was the only option left.

She saw that he turned into another alley, pushing herself forward as she followed his way, and even from the distance, she could see that he was trapped at the end of the alley.

But what surprised her most was that he didn't stop, if her eyes wasn't deceiving her, he had instead ran faster, pumping his legs harder. She saw him tensed himself, before leaping up and taking hold of the bricked wall, his breath knocked out of him from the impact of the force that hit him in the chest.

Her eyes widen in disbelief when he started to climb, causing her to falter slightly. "What the hell?"

_ "What?"_ Fred asked.

She shook her head slightly, pushing herself forward as she focused on catching him. "He's climbing the wall," She replied curtly. "His gloves probably has some kind of ability to stick on things."

_ "So, he's a Spiderman wannabe?"_

She ignored him, silently calculating in her head on how to throw her disk at him again. She knew it was a risk, but he was getting away and she needed something to bring him down. Her suit wasn't made for climbing walls, and the limited space of the alley prevented her from making an arc so that she could accelerate her way up the wall, which only led her to the current option.

She took a deep breath, aiming for his back. She then flicked the disk to his way, it managed to hit his shoulder that he let out a grunt in pain, causing him to fall as he clutched his shoulder with a hand. She knew she hadn't hit him hard when she caught the disk again, the worst case scenario he could have suffered was a dislocated bone.

She skidded to a halt above his head, taking hold of his suit as she slammed him to the wall, her fingers curling around his clothing as the anger she felt for what he did to Wasabi was starting to leak. "Just who do you think you are?" She hissed, tightening her hold onto him as he merely stared at her through that fox-mask of his, not even trying to defend himself. She couldn't help but think the fiery red streaks of his mask was taunting her for what she was feeling.

"Why are you doing this?" She tried again, her anger boiling at this point. "Why are you breaking into our houses?" When he didn't reply, she was ready to snap. "Talk!"

She was about to make a grab for the mask when he caught her wrist, catching her off guard as he leaned forward. She started to struggle, tugging on her hand as she glared at him. "Let go-"

"Conscience doth make cowards of us all."

She froze, the blood in her veins turning cold at his voice. It was so achingly similar to the one that had been haunting her for months that had past, leading her to sleepless nights and even waking up before the crack of dawn.

"It can't be," She breathed out, wide eyes darted around the mask as she searched for answers. "You're-"

She was cut short when he suddenly whirled them around, hitting the back of her helmet with the wall. It had surprised her entirely that she couldn't even do anything to make herself move when he was suddenly off her, sprinting his way back to where they had come from.

She was left gaping after him for a little too long, and she was snapped out of her thoughts and started to go after him. She almost didn't believe it, but her ears were true to her when she heard that voice, it was in fact, the same voice she had been hearing most of her life. She couldn't be mistaken, she heard it, she was only a breath away from him when he said those words. But it almost seemed _impossible_, he was supposed to be _dead_.

But when she looked around the corner, he was already gone.

Vanished like a ghost.

And she was starting to think that everything was an illusion.

* * *

><p>AN: Kudos to those who could guess where did the quote came from. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Who knows, maybe I'll post a short Tomadashi drabble to those who managed to do it, eh? *wink wONK*


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Huzzah part two has been updated *throws glitter* It took a while, but I did it and that matters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had to be though.<p>

Why else would she think that the person under that mask was her friend.

Her _deceased_ friend she might add.

She leaned against the wall of the building, sighing through her nose as she rested her head on the surface with the sound of her helmet giving out a small thump. Wincing, she rubbed her sore wrists, the place where he had gripped when he whirled them around. He was strong, his grip was firm when he clasped his long fingers around them, and he easily defeated her when she was busy gawking at him.

Snorting, she flexed her hand in front of her.

"Gogo?"

She tensed when she heard footsteps coming at her way, disks ready, but then relaxed when Honey came running towards her, one of her chemical capsules in her hand. "Gogo?" She called out again, slowing down when she saw her friend slumped on the wall. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

Gogo shook her head, straightening herself when Honey stood beside her, resting a hand on her forearm. "I'm fine," She replied wearily, feeling physically and emotionally drained. "He escaped, again," She clenched her jaw, frustration boiling under her chest. "Could have gone faster."

"No, you'll strain yourself," Honey informed her. Gogo was aware how she was being studied by the eyes of her friend, looking for any injuries that needed to be looked at immediately. At least, looking for wounds that she could see. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little, well," Honey pursed her lips, her eyes filled with worry. "Startled. Like you just saw a ghost emerging in front of you."

Oh, she couldn't be more true.

Gogo wanted to laugh at how ridiculously accurate she had hit home, but only settled for shaking her head, patting the hand on her forearm for reassurance. "I'm fine, Honey. He managed to get away, that's all," Her eyes darken. "More like I let him get away."

Honey gave her a symphethatic glance, withdrew her hand as she kept the small sphere back in her handbag-like compartment. And then, she switched off the comm. at the side of her helmet, to which she gestured for Gogo to do the same as well. With an eyebrow quirked at her strange antics, she hesitantly did the same, curiously searching her friend's face as she waited for an explanation.

"What really happened, Gogo?" Honey said quietly, and the shorter girl widen her eyes in bewilderment. "I know that you had a conversation with him just now, I heard you talking."

Gogo's mouth turned dry, and some sort of dread sunk in her stomach. "We weren't having a conversation," She started, thinking of the correct words to tell her friend. "I was trying to make him talk, to tell me who he was. But of course, he didn't say anything."

"He said something, didn't he?" Honey questioned. "I wasn't able to hear the words properly, but I could have sworn it was," She stopped herself, before shaking her head slightly. "I know it sounds impossible but I thought it could have been Tadashi," She ended her words in a whisper. And then she took a breath. "Anyway, what did he say?"

Gogo couldn't help but feel relief trickling a bit in her chest. She wasn't the only one then, she wasn't the only one who thought that the person who tried to rob them was once a friend of theirs. She thought she might go mad. "Conscience doth make cowards of us all," She replied, her brows furrowed as she tried to remember why the words sounded familiar. "Macbeth?"

Honey shook her head. "Hamlet," She grinned. "Someone just sprouted Shakespeare on you, how romantic." She proceeded to bat her lashes playfully at her, giggling when Gogo scowled in disgust.

"Not romantic at all," She muttered. Pursing her lips, she met her friend's gaze. "You thought he sounded like Tadashi?"

Honey sobered up, the playful smile dropped a bit. "I-I thought he sounded like him," She stammered, twisting the strap of her bag in her hands. "Because he really does."

"But he's gone," Gogo didn't know who she was trying to reason more, to Honey or herself. The hope she was feeling was disgusting. "We had a burial for him."

"An empty casket," Honey said quietly, darting her eyes to the ground.

Closing her eyes, she tried to push away all the sorrow that emerged again she felt during that day at the back of her mind, how she felt as if they were dishonouring him by not having a body to bury, only lowering a black empty box six feet under their feet.

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes again. "The guy is _not_ Tadashi," She insisted, flexing her wrist. "Look can we just discuss this later? Please? We can't dwell on the fact that he might or might not be Tadashi, we don't know that for sure, but I definitely think he's not Tadashi," She felt like she's lying to herself, but she was going to _try_ listen to her own words. For her own good. She sighed, shooting Honey a weak smile. "Okay?"

Honey responded with one of her own. "Okay," She broaden her shoulders, heaving out a breath. "We have to contact the others," Fiddling with her comm., she switched it on. "Hiro," She called out as Gogo followed suit. "Hiro, do you hear me?"

_"Yeah,"_ He answered. _"We've been trying to contact both of you, what happened?"_

"We had some problems," Gogo quickly answered, shooting Honey a look. "But we're fine now. How's Wasabi?"

_"I'm fine,"_ Their friend answered this time answered. _"Baymax's patching me up, he'll be done in a while,"_ He inhaled sharply, cursing under his breath. Gogo realised that the wounds might be worse than Wasabi seemed to lead on. _"We can't discuss anything in my place, people will notice. Some probably heard the noises we made."_

Honey looked at her worriedly, and she pursed her lips._ "We go to my place then,"_ Hiro suggested. _"In the garage, and hope Aunt Cass thinks we're still at Fred's."_

_ "Or, we keep your word and just_ be _at my place,"_ Fred answered. _"Easier. The house's empty anyway."_

Gogo was surprised to hear some sort of sorrow at the end of the sentence, completely different from how he was just now. She assumed he tried to hide it, but she could distinguish it nonetheless. "Alright," She answered. "But we'll have to wait for you, Hiro," Gogo met Honey's gaze. "We need a ride. "

* * *

><p>When Gogo saw the backyard of the mansion, she breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

She didn't know how long she could hold onto Baymax's leg any longer.

Since Wasabi couldn't move as much as he would without ripping open his wound, both of them had to switch places with her usual place on Baymax's back, while she had to hang onto his leg for dear life.

Once Baymax was near enough to the ground when he was descending, she leaped down, sliding a couple feet to the front to stabilize herself. The others followed suit, with the exception of Wasabi still on Baymax's back.

They all quickly went inside the house, and made their way to Fred's collection room, slamming the door close. Wasabi lowered himself gently on the couch with Honey's guidence as Baymax leaned forward to make their work much easier. Wasabi winced as he tried to make himself comfortable, holding onto his bandaged side. "That's it," He grunted, leaning against the couch. He had his suit off, stuffed inside a bag he had sling on his shoulder. He put it on the floor, hearing the sound of the parts colliding against one another. "I'm making myself a full armour once I can fully stand."

Gogo took off her helmet -settling it aside on the table- and then took one strip of bubble gum from the packet she left there for emergencies -in other words, when she ran out- and unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth. "Could have been worst," She commented, sitting beside him as she unattached the disks from her ankles. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"He got away though," He grumbled as the others took off pieces of their suits as well.

"What exactly happened?" Honey asked as she held onto her helmet. "He didn't manage to take anything did he?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I saw him before he had the chance," He let a grin stretched on his face. "He thought I didn't see him sneaking inside my house like a rat.

"Which way did he went in through?" Fred questioned, getting out of his suit. "The ventilating fan? The bathroom? Or some hole he managed to squeeze in?"

Wasabi cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, no. The kitchen," He huffed. "I forgot to shut the window close just now, and see what happened after that."

Gogo could particularly feel the curious gaze Hiro was currently shooting her, and she met it with a bored look as she blew her gum, popping it between her teeth. "Anything you want to say, Hiro?"

He blinked, and then gave a wry a smile. "I spaced out, sorry. But then, now that you asked," He tossed himself on the couch beside her, resting his elbows onto his knees. "What happened when you were chasing the guy?"

She continued chewing her gum nonchalantly, and she could actually feel the look Honey was drilling at the side of her skull as they all waited for her to answer. She sighed, tugging on the strand of purple hair. "Well, he got away of course, and like I told you he climbed the wall of the building like a 'Spiderman wannabe'," She raised both eyebrows pointedly at Fred, to which he grinned cheekily. "And he said a few words."

"What?" Hiro asked eagerly.

She took a deep breath. "Conscience doth make cowards of us all," When he furrowed his brows in confusion, she scoffed. "Hamlet."

He looked surprised. "Shakespeare?"

"How cute." Fred snickered.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Not," She said flatly. "He's basically saying that he won't tell us who he is, like he would want to anyway," She paused. "The rest of you didn't hear what he said back there?"

"We were a little preoccupied with Wasabi," Hiro informed as he gestured to the man with a slight wave of his hand. "So, we didn't exactly notice," He rubbed his cheeks. "Oh man," He groaned. "I'm just glad he didn't take anything."

"Yet," Fred pointed out.

"We just have to wait if he's coming to get us again," Honey spoke up. "He probably would, since he hasn't been to Freddie's and mine houses yet," Then, her eyes lit up. "How about we just transfer the blueprints of our suits into one disk or chip, and let Hiro keep it with him for a while. Since the masked man had been to Hiro's place, chances of him going there again would be slim, unless he would want something else but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't," She quickly added when Hiro's face started to etch with worry. "One person would keep it hidden with them, and we just switch between ourselves so that the man wouldn't know which one of us would have it," She searched every one of their faces, waiting for a reaction. "Is that okay?"

Personally, Gogo thought that would work, the masked man wouldn't exactly know where the blueprints would be. "We'll have to bring the chip, disk, whatever is it we're going to put them in, with us so that we'll have assurance that it's really with us," She subconsciously rubbed her wrist. "Agreed?"

"Scan completed."

Startled, she jerked her head towards Baymax's way, where the robot was standing just a few feet in front of her, facing her way. "It seems you have bruises encircled around your wrists," He continued. "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

She shot Hiro a dirty look, to which he raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I didn't tell him to do anything," He stood up and made his way to the robot. "I've updated him, so that he could scan the moment someone feels a glimpse of pain," He grinned proudly. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah, cool." She replied dryly.

"It seems you have a slight rise in your blood pressure and your hormones are currently on a high scale as well,"

Fred coughed. "PMS." He ducked from the cushion she chucked at him.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero." She countered flatly.

"So, it's settled then?" Wasabi questioned. "We'll give the blueprints to Hiro, and then we switch, a person a day."

"How about him then?" Honey asked.

"Fox Face? Well, we catch him, duh!" He stood up, grinning. "That's the only way we take him down, and then, we make him tell us why he wants our suits," He cracked his knuckles. "Oh, yeah."

"Hold on there, Lizard Face," Wasabi held up a hand. "We can't just bulldoze our way in, we gotta have a plan."

"That's the plan," Fred insisted. "We wait, and then we take him down. There's nothing much we can do_ but_ wait."

"I'm impressed," Gogo smirked. "Never thought you'd be good at this."

"Well," He puffed up. "When you spent half of your life reading some moves, you start to think like them. "

"Moves?"

He gestured to those shelves of neatly stacked comic books, an eyebrow quirked.

"Of course." Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"So," Honey pursed her lips, leaning against the wall beside the shelves, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "We wait?"

Gogo nodded, sighing through her nose as she leaned back on the couch. "We wait."

"Gogo?" Hiro called. "You think you need your wrists checked?"

She gazed at them for a while, before giving up by starting to peel off her gloves. "Knock yourself out."

When she had one glove off, she pursed her lips at how purple her skin was, the obvious shape of fingers were imprinted around her wrist. "He's so dead," She muttered as she tugged on the other one.

"Definitely," Wasabi agreed. "I'll hold him down, you punch him in the face. Repeatedly."

"With pleasure."

Fred snorted as Baymax started to spray some sort of liquid on her skin. "I'd like to see that."

Baymax then proceeded to dab it with a piece of cloth, before wrapping her wrists with bandages. "Thank you, Baymax." Gogo said quietly.

He stood back. "It is only my job as a healthcare companion."

She gave a small smile. "I know it is."

* * *

><p>Fred's butler, Heathcliff, send them home.<p>

Gogo tossed the bag that contained her suit beside her bed, not bothering to change her clothes as she collapsed on the mattress, arms spread to the sides as she let out a breath.

What a day.

She just lay there, staring up the ceiling as the shadows danced at the corners, thinking about her conversation with Honey at the alley.

So, she wasn't crazy.

That, for one, was a relief.

It couldn't be possible though, what man that had been burned alive in fire, with the building exploding the moment he went in, would survive in that type of condition? He should have instantly died, with the harmful chemicals that were exposed to the air, the reaction of them all could make him suffocate when he inhaled the tainted oxygen. The substances would burn and irritate his skin, and the fire would only encourage them more.

It was impossible, truly and fully, for _anyone_ to survive.

Then, why did that _man_ -that _voice_- bother her so much?

Because he sounded like Tadashi.

Spot on.

She rubbed her face with both her hands, heaving out a sigh. She had to get Fox Face out of her mind. He wasn't Tadashi, he wasn't the nice man who had always smiled at her at the lab in the morning, not the same Tadashi who would always lean on the counter of her working space when she was still working late at night, offhand remarks would be tossed between them after he bought a fresh of newly made mug of coffee for her and himself. Especially not the same Tadashi who would steal a kiss on her cheek every time he had a chance.

Certainly not him.

He was gone.

Abruptly, she sat on her bed, angry at how she was thinking about him. _Again._

"Stop it," She muttered, rising from her bed as she grabbed the bag, making her way to her desk near the window. She dumped it on the desk, and started to take out her suit when something caught her eye, causing her to freeze.

On the window still, lay a beautiful full-bloomed white lily, with the street light catching on its orange pollens, making it more vibrant than before. There were no leaves on the stem, it was cleaned cut, empty, exception for the small card that was tied with a red ribbon.

She hesitantly took it in her hand, studying it carefully as she twirled it around with her fingers. Then, she flipped open the card, eyes flitting on the jotted message.

_Nevermore_.

Confused, she carefully folded it back, gazing out of the window.

And what was _that_ supposed to mean?

She didn't know, but she had a guess who gave it to her. The ribbon was a dead giveaway. Or, he meant to do that. Whatever the reason he left this particular flower to her, it sounded like a warning, like he was never going to get caught by her ever again, and she wasn't supposed to get near him.

She pursed her lips as she set the plant on the table, the sweet smell of the flower passed her nose. She continued her task of taking out her suit, once in a while glancing at flower on the table. Once she took out her helmet, she noticed something particular about it.

She brought it closer to her face, squinting at a small black circle near her comm. When she easily got it off, she realised with a start that it was magnetic. Turning it over, she found out what it was.

A mic.

Her blood turned cold when she remembered that it wasn't on her when she first tried to catch the masked man, which could only mean he had put it there when he had caught her surprised, he had the chance when he whirled them around back at the alley.

She threw it on the table, taking a hammer and hit it hard a few times, destroying it as it came apart.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she glared at the mic.

He heard every conversation they had just now. Which means, he knew the plan.

She had to call Hiro.

Taking out her phone, she pressed the speed dial button of Hiro's contacts, and waited for him to answer as she continued glaring at the piece, mind racing with ways to dismentle a sly fox's body and throw the carcass in the ditch somewhere.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Hiro," She quickly said, eyes then darting around the room, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "He put a mic on us."

"Wait, what?" There were sounds of sheets being dragged at the background. "Gogo, wha-?"

"Fox Face put a mic on us," She hissed, eyes landing on the flower. She tighten her hold on her phone. "He heard every single word we said through that damned thing, he knows the plan. He knows we're going to give the blueprints to you, and will most likely come to you later. We have to change it, STAT."

There was a pause. "Bring it tomorrow, and then we'll discuss about this later with the others."

"There's no-"

"Gogo," He but her off gently, making her shut her mouth. "Please."

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her hand with her jaw clenched, forcing herself not to snap at him. He sounded so much like Tadashi with that tone, so much like him when he tried to calm her down when her anger was rising. She hated when that happened, hated it with every core. It was unnerving.

She heaved out a sigh. "Fine, try sleeping with an eye open tonight." Without so much of waiting for an answer, she ended the call.

Now, the white flower looked like as if it was taunting her, and the ribbon wasn't helping much.

She left it there, disgusted at it as she stormed to the bathroom -grabbing her change of clothes along the way- and slammed the door close.

* * *

><p>They met again at Hiro's garage the next night.<p>

"Well," Hiro commented as he had a look at it under the large magnifying glass that was attached to the wall. "You've broken it."

Gogo snorted, crossing her arms. "Wouldn't want him to listen to anything else now, would we?"

"Dude, that thing is a whole new level of creepy." Fred remarked as all of them leaned forward to have a look.

"No shit," Wasabi replied as he made a face.

Honey squinted at it, pushing her glasses back. "Why is he doing this? Why would he want our suits so desperately that he would want to listen to our everything we say?"

Hiro leaned back, rubbing the nape of his neck with a hand. "To use them as one big weapon? Maybe? I don't know?" He met their gazes. "You guys got your blueprints?"

Wasabi got a small disk of his own out from his pants pocket with his eyebrows raised, and tossed it towards Hiro, who caught it with a hand. "All of us transferred the blueprints there," The man informed him as he pushed himself away from the table, rolling his way to the table on the opposite side of the room. "It's just you and Baymax left."

Hiro shoved it into his laptop, and the sound of rapid typing filled the room as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "We still haven't figure out why he wants these though," He pointed out as he opened a file, going through the blueprints that were in it. "And why made the trouble to do so."

"Probably making evil versions of them," Fred then twisted his body into a karate move. "So that they could take us down."

Wasabi shrugged as he watched Hiro transferring his own suit and Baymax's into the file. "Maybe, whatever it is we have to hang onto that thing and hope he doesn't get it. The dude would probably fight tooth and nail to have it."

"Which is why, I hang onto to it," Gogo added, asking for the disk by outstretching her hand. "Change of plans."

Hiro saved everything and took it off from his laptop, tossing it to her, to which she caught with a hand. "Then, who are you gonna switch with tomorrow?"

She pointed the disk towards Honey's way. "Twenty-four hours later, this thing will be in her hands, and by then we catch this creep who's been trashing people's houses and goes through our personal stuff just because we have something he hasn't."

"And hope this time we _really_ catch him," Honey agreed.

"Right!" Fred cheered, jumping slightly as he feigned throwing punches in front of him, imagining as if the enemy was really there. "First, we demand some answers from him, and once we force him to tell us all his probably lame plans, we'll kick his ass to the moon with my new fire blaster-"

"Oh!" Wasabi suddenly exclaimed, looking excited as he stood up. "That reminds me. Y'all just wait here, there's something I wanna show all of you." Then, he pulled the garage door open, making his way to his car at the side of the road.

Gogo and the others stared at each other in confusion, but followed their friend, standing at the entrance as they watch him bend over in his boot, going through his belongings to find his required object.

"Uh, Wasabi?" Hiro called out, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

There was a grunt. "Looking for the thing I've been meaning to show y'all."

"What?" Gogo cautioned.

He waved a hand dismissively. "You'll see."

Honey's eyes brightened as the corner of her mouth started to stretch into a smile. "New weapons?"

Wasabi straightened himself, and Gogo could see that he was holding onto something that was wrapped in a piece of cloth in his hand. He grinned. "Bingo." He then walked back to the garage, pulling the door close.

"Now, y'all have to go back a bit," He warned. "Wouldn't want to get hurt by this."

Gogo along with the others took two steps back, curiously waiting for their friend to explain as he unveiled it, and there resting on his palm were two hilts, about twenty to twenty-five centimetres in length and three centimetres in width.

Fred was starting to hyperventilate as he pointed to them, unable to stay still when he was making small jumps in his spot. "Dude," He laughed breathlessly. "Is that what I think that is?"

Wasabi chuckled, tossing the other hilt into his other hand, and held them up to show his friends. "This, my friends, are made from various type of materials, but the main thing I put in this is metal. Neuranium, cortosis, mandalorian iron, you know, those sort of things. But," He held a finger when Fred opened his mouth. "They're not lightsabers."

"Then, what are they?" Honey asked curiously as Fred groaned.

Wasabi smiled. "I'll show you."

He proceeded to press a red button on each hilt, and Gogo could feel her eyes widen in amazement when more metal shot out from the hilt, attached to each other that they became one long thin metal. They were smooth in structure, it started out a bit thicker near the hilt, just a centimetre lesser than it, and then it decreased in size as it went to the end, ending it as if it was a snake's tail. The white garage light made it look shiny as it reflected on it, making it more impressive. Gogo realised that Wasabi created lassos.

"Now, here's the best part," He then pressed another small black button beside the red one, and Gogo could see the whips had lit up with his signature light and dark blue, the plasmas cackled when he moved the whips a bit.

Hiro walked nearer towards one of the whips, mouth agape with wonder. "Are those your plasmas?"

"Careful," Wasabi cautioned. "And yes, they are. Could cut something clean, much cleaner than the plasmas I usually wear. With just a whip, this thing could cut your hand and you wouldn't even realised for a few seconds that your actually handless until you start screaming in agony."

Gogo raised an eyebrow. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"That is so cool!" Honey gushed as she stood beside Wasabi. She glanced at him. "So this was the thing you've been doing?"

He nodded. "Yup," He switched the plasma off. "I had actually been working on it for a while, even before all this shebang took place."

Hiro grinned. "Maybe you should make plasma shurikens."

"And risk making people armless too? I'll think about it."

"Or," Fred interjected. "You could make me a laser beam."

Wasabi shot him a look. "Fred, how many times do I have to tell you, I won't make some clichèd laser from some clichèd comic book or movie."

"It's not clichèd!"

While the both of them were having their routine arguments, Gogo heard something particular that made her glance up. She brushed it off as probably Mochi or Cass walking on the wooden floor, since that usually happens in the middle of night when there weren't any people to drown it out. But her eyes darted up to the ceiling again when she heard it, the sound of a person walking. It sounded heavier than Cass' usual light flitting steps, and she could hardly hear when Mochi walks, even if he had jumped from the top of the cabinet.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced to the side, and saw that Honey had made her way to her side, eyes darting from her to the ceiling.

Gogo blew her gum, popping the bubble gum between her teeth as she met her friend's eyes. "Nothing," She replied simply. "I'm just going to the toilet for a while," She was about to turn away when she paused. "You don't mind if I borrow one of you capsules, do you?"

Honey stared at her oddly, brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't mind, but why?"

Gogo shrugged as she continued chewing her gum nonchalantly. "Ah, science purposes."

Honey chuckled, pressing a few buttons on the handbag-like compartment she had slung on her shoulder, and then one of the bright coloured capsules popped out from one end of the bag. Honey hold it out to her. "I still don't know why you need this, but don't get yourself stuck in it, it's like a giant version of your bubble gum."

Gogo took it from her, nodding as she tossed it into the air and caught it lightly in her hand. "Thank you," She smiled as she kept it in her backpack, zipping it close. "Now, if you excuse me."

She gave her signature two finger salute, and left the garage with the sound of bickering boys behind her. Closing the door of the garage, she trotted up the stairs, determined to find out that mysterious sound as her eyes darted everywhere. As she did so, she took out one of her disks, just in case. She made her way up the stairs that led to Hiro's bedroom, careful to be silent as she passed the kitchen, where Cass was talking into the land phone. She slowed her steps when she made to the second part of the stairs, inching her way up.

She crouched once she was at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. After a quiet breath, she poked her head from the wall, and there standing with his back faced to her, was the masked man.

Well, well.

He was typing something on Hiro's laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard as she saw multiple windows being opened and closed, and saw prints of documents on the screen flittingly passed.

She smiled grimly, rising slowly from her crouching position and made her way towards him, the hand that held the disk raised above her head.

She was about to take a swipe on him when suddenly he whirled around, catching her wrist and kicked behind the back of her legs, hitting her on the back with the heel of his palm roughly, causing her to kneel on the ground with a sharp breath released.

Struggling to get up, she gritted her teeth as she watched him escape from the window near Hiro's bed, jumping down to the ground.

She quickly ran down, ignoring the shout of surprise from Cass as she bursted her way out of the front door, and saw that he was making a run for it on a black motorcycle, and she realised with a start that it was actually hers.

"What the-" She frantically patted her pockets, and when she came out empty, she unzipped her bag, taking out her boots and disks as she muttered curses under her breath. "Son of a bitch."

She quickly wore them, and then started quickly gliding after him, at the same time wearing her gloves and disks, again ignoring the shouts from her friends. They probably came out when after they heard the engine.

She chased after him, seeing him raced past the few cars on the road, and it was his fortunate day that the road was clear. She already had a plan in her head, but that could risk getting her precious bike crushed. She again unzipped the backpack, taking out the capsule Honey gave her. Pressing the capsule to her lips, she muttered a sorrow apology to her bike. She threw the capsule towards her bike, and it hit the back tyre. Pink goo then broke out of the sphere ball, consuming the whole tyre entirely that the bike was abruptly stopped by it.

It caused the masked man to fly forward, but he managed to land with agile, somersaulting before he stood up, running away again as he made his way to the alley.

"Oh no you don't," She murmured, throwing a disk to the back of his legs. It hit him hard, causing him to fall painfully just at the entrance of the alley, rolling on the ground that he was hidden by the shadows of the narrow space. She skidded to a stop beside him, squatting to the ground and then slammed him roughly to the wall, his suit bunched around his fingers as she glared at his masked face.

"And here we are again," She smiled sardonically, noticing at how he didn't protest, again. "We have to stop meeting like this, it's getting old schooled."

To her surprise, he let out a chuckle. "A little meeting in a dark place with a beautiful woman was never actually my thing, I'd prefer somewhere with more light if you will."

She swallowed a ball lodged in her throat when she heard the voice again. _It's him, it's him, no, it's_ not _what the hell are you thinking_. She tighten her hold on him. "Sure you would." She replied stoickly.

He tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"About me."

She pursed her lips. "I don't answer to criminals, especially cocky bastards who think they know everything."

She could have sworn he smirked. "Not even a little?"

"No."

"Well then, I'll just show you."

She could feel her heart rate increased when he raised his hand to the mask, but she gripped his arm, stopping him from doing so. "Stop," She said quietly. "I don't need to know who you are, I just need answers to why the _hell_ are you actual stealing the blueprints to our suits."

He stared at her, and she could actually feel his eyes boring into her soul, as if he was slowly prodding her. "Scared?"

"Like hell I am," She snapped. "And don't change the subject, you ass, answer me."

"I can't tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can, you have a mouth and a voice box, like all homosapiens do, so speak."

He sighed. "You wouldn't believe me."

She brought her face nearer to the mask, anger flashing in her eyes. "At this point, I've seen things that could be weirder than you'd ever know, so you better speak up, bub, or so help me I will hunt you down."

He slid his face to the side of her face, so that they were cheek to cheek, causing her to freeze. "And continue this game of fox and hound?" He whispered, causing her to clench her jaw. "You're actually willing to do that, Gogo?"

She riled back, staring at him with wide eyes. "How did you-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence when he tucked in his legs and kicked her off him, causing her to crash to the opposite wall.

The air was knocked out of her from the impact, and as she tried to blink her dizziness away, she saw him getting away. Gritting her teeth, she took a careful aim of her disk to him, and swung it into an arc. With a sharp whistle, the disk flew over to him, hitting him at the side of his face that the mask fell off, thrown over a few feet away. Wincing, she walked over with a hand to her abdomen, where he had kicked her earlier.

He had an arm planted on the wall to steady himself, head bowed over as he massage the side of his face, the place where she had thrown her equipment, his face covered by the raised arm. When her feet scraped the ground, he stiffen.

"Do that again," She growled, stopping just three feet out of his reach. "Do that again, and I swear I won't be so nice as I was just now."

The hand that cupped his jaw was reluctantly lowered down, as well as the arm. He slowly faced her way, and she reminded herself to breath slowly in and out as she boldly met his dark gaze, her head tilted up slightly.

Tadashi straightening himself fully, giving her the same sweet smile she had always been dreaming of seeing again. It seemed she got her wish, because here he was standing in front of her, breathing.

Alive.

"Gogo."

* * *

><p>The materials for Wasabi's lassos are actually from the lightsabers in Star Wars, I borrowed them. So, credits to them.<p> 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respected owners.

A/N: This chapter is a bit... short. I wanted to add some more but it's been a while since I last updated so I thought I give you this first. Beware of some swearing though, and there's a line in Spanish, but I used google translate but there might be a 60% chance it might be wrong (I'm very sorry if you're offended), so if any of you might think that needed to be corrected, let me know, yeah? Oh, expect tomadashi in here *cackles*

* * *

><p>Gogo was filled with mixed emotions.<p>

For one, she wanted to beat the shit out of him for making her chase him all over town for the past couple of days, hurting Wasabi, leaving them all confused and worried when he left them -her particularly- cheesy one-liners, and for hitting her hard enough that she was left out of breath when he tried to flee from all of them.

The other tempted urge she felt like doing was just grabbed his face and kiss him, because hell, suddenly he was alive from an explosion that could have killed him. She could finally see his face again, scarred and a bit different from before but nonetheless he was Tadashi fucking Hamada with his goddamn smile as he tried to probably butter her up.

For the love of god, that _smile_.

Fucking hell, she really _missed_ him.

But, she wasn't exactly what you call, the touchy feely type when it comes to seeing your supposed-dead-friends, so she settled with the former decision.

She punched him in the gut.

Hard and firm.

Standing back, she was satisfied to hear him choking for breath, bending over slightly as he pressed a hand to where she had hit him, her fist still clenched tight.

Also, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon for breaking into her apartment.

"Hello to you too," He wheezed out, planting the other hand on the wall to steady himself. Rubbing the sore spot, he grimaced. "Though, I was expecting that from you, it still caught me off guard."

She pursed her lips, didn't answer him as she continued to glare at him. There was so many things she wanted to say at the moment, only she couldn't pin point which she wanted to throw at him first. She took a deep breath, rubbing her knuckles with a thumb.

He straightened himself up, staring at her with one good eye. "I know what you're going to say."

There was something in her snapped. "Do you?" She rasped, jaw clenched as she searched his face. "Because even_ I_ don't know what I'm going to say, what makes you think _you_ do?"

Now that she had a good look of what he looked like, the skin to the right side of his face was burned off, leaving pieces of dead skin clinging to his face. His eye could barely open due to his scarred eyelid, his eyebrows and lashes were burnt with the rest of the fire on that day. The only place that wasn't so badly effected were his mouth and ear, exception for some small scars she could see.

He licked his dried lips. "I know that you're confused and mad," He started, his hands lifted in front of him in mock surrender. "And you want answers-"

"Hell yes I want answers," She stormed towards him, arching her arm to hit him again, eyes ablaze with emotions. "Do you know how _broken_ all of us are?" She aimed for his chest, but he managed to catch her wrist and twirled her around so that he had her hand locked behind her. But she elbowed him roughly in the stomach with her other arm. "Do you know how _depressed_ Hiro was the moment we buried that stupid empty casket six feet under? How he was literally a walking zombie for the past few weeks after the so called burial that he didn't actually eat?" He only dodged the punches she had for him, which infuriated her further. "But here you are, popped out among the dead like a Jack-in-a-goddamn-box."

She roundhouse him in the chest, and he gripped his hand on the wall to prevent himself falling from the force of her kick. Before she could stand on her two feet properly, he wrapped his fingers around her ankle and yanked her towards him, pushing her to the wall as he used his weight to lean onto her so that she wouldn't move so much, hands gripping her arms. "Leiko," He called out firmly when she continued to fidget in his grasp, her teeth gritted in frustration. "Leiko, please."

She headbutted him, to which he reared back in pain that he let go of her. "And now," She laughed bitterly, slumping on the wall. She eyed him as he pressed a hand to his temple, breathing heavily. She felt weary all of a sudden. "Now, you just break into our houses and steal the blueprints to our suits. For what? God knows," She shook her head in disbelief, running her fingers through her hair. "Un-fucking-believable."

Silence filled the space between them, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on the surface behind. Despite being that she had heard him talking, she had seen him with her own two eyes, and he was just standing _right there_, she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was actually _alive_.

She tore her eyes open when he grunted, and saw him rubbing his head. He could probably feel her stare and met her gaze, straightening himself.

He sighed, rubbing the left side of his face. "Look," He began slowly, cautiously, like talking to a wounded animal. "I can't say anything here, we have to go somewhere where we won't be heard, there are," He seem to faltered a bit, but he quickly continued. "People, who might leak this and might try to tell everyone about this."

She folded her arms against her chest. "How would you know that I won't call our friends right now, right this instant, and tell them that I'm currently talking to the man who sacrificed himself for another he admired as one of the greatest men in his life, but actually was a selfish jerk who only thinks for himself?"

He pursed his lips, his eyes darted to his mask a few feet away. "I know," He replied quietly. She briefly noticed there was something shifted in his eyes, something she didn't recognize. But she didn't have a good look at it when it disappeared as quickly as it came. "How he-" He caught himself, looking at her. "Not here," He murmured, walking towards his mask and picked it up. "And as for your question," He continued as he wore the fox-like mask, tying it securely around his head. "I trust you."

She heaved out a sigh. "The problem about you is that you trust too much."

"And?" He enquired, facing her way. "That's a bad thing?"

"Yes," She snapped, pushing herself off the wall. "Look at what you got yourself into."

He hummed, walking deeper into the alley. "You don't mind me using your place to catch up with things that happened before this, do you?"

She clenched her jaw when she could have sworn he shot her a smirk when he glanced back. "And," He continued before she could say anything. "It'll be our little date for the moment, just the two of us," He turned around, walking backwards. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Then, he faced to the front and ran, leaving her with a murderous feeling inside her.

"Since when did he become a complete ass?" She hissed under her breath, grabbing her backpack she dropped during the hassle between the two of them. She was about to leave when she remembered her bike, and groaned when she saw it was still stuck in the pink goo.

"I hope they find you," She mumbled as she passed by it, wheeling her way out of the alley. Then, she accelerated her speed, this time wearing her helmet, thankful that the comm. was switched off the whole time their conversation was being held out.

But, she couldn't help but feel the guilt eating her alive.

* * *

><p>Gogo took out the disks before she got up.<p>

The moment she opened the door, she saw him leaning on the window, brushing his fingers against the white lily she had put in a small vase, mask still on. The street light shone behind him, making the details of the scars on his arm more prominent than before. "You actually kept this." He muttered.

She closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she watched him plucked it off from the vase, untieing the the red ribbon from the stem. She stood like that in the semi darkness with him, the quiet humming of the fridge could be heard. "What is it with you and poems?"

He looked up, the said folded paper held between his fingers. He hold it up. "So, you guessed?"

She crossed her arms, refusing to move any nearer to him, willingly trying to unclenched her jaw from getting permanently stucketogether, lest her teeth will break. "Poe," She replied flatly, her fingers clutching her arms with tension. "The Raven."

He stayed like that for a while, paper held up as he stared at her. Sighing, he put the paper back down, taking off his mask as he did so. "I know you're mad."

She shook her head, a bitter smile stretched across her lips. "Mad? Of course I'm mad, what do you expect me to feel when I just found out that you're actually alive all this time? I still couldn't believe that you're actually here," She paused. "What were you doing all this time? And who took you out of that damned building?"

She saw the way he took an unsure step towards her, but then stopped himself, not confident enough to be near her yet. "I was healing," He replied softly, and Gogo saw the Tadashi she knew since as long as she could remember. He let his guard down, and she saw the way how tired he actually was, his shoulders slumping as the scars on his face suddenly looked raw, filled with pain. "I was in a short coma in a hospital out of the city, I didn't know who put me there, but next thing I knew that I woke up in a white room," He leaned on the window to make himself comfortable. "When I asked about it, the nurses said it was classified for me to know who my helper was, and I was told whoever this person was covered the hospital bills as well," He paused. "And he, or she, apparently, saved me."

"Of course I keep asking, and of course, they wouldn't say, they only said that I should be thankful that someone actually managed to send me to the hospital before I died," He gave a tiny smile in hopes to light her up, but it didn't work. "And I was scorched," He held his arm in front of him, tracing the scars with his fingers. "They couldn't do anything about this, only a matter of time for it to actually stop bleeding entirely, it couldn't heal properly, it's gonna be a scar for me for the rest of my life."

She only listened to what he said, she didn't know how to react. All she knew was that she felt something trying to burst in her chest, infuriation, anger, sorrow and everything she didn't want to feel. "Are you telling me," She said quietly, but nonetheless full of emotion as she walked towards him. "That someone just dragged you out of San Frasokyo, check you in a hospital, and paid the bills just like that? And then what happened, you became this?" She stopped in front of him, waving a hand towards him. "A criminal? Regardless of the fact that you're stealing from your friends?" She frowned. "Why?"

He dropped his arm, looking away. "I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She asked tightly.

"It's for your own good."

Staring at him, she clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides, trying to get rid of the anger seething in her veins. "My own good? You're our _friend_, what's so bad about it that you couldn't even tell me why you're suddenly prancing in the night and stealing stuff."

He met her eyes, so full of struggle. "The same reason why I became what I am now."

Searching his face, she shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

He sighed exasperatedly through his nose. "What's so unbelievable about that? Gogo look, I'm trying okay? I will leave this," He gestured the same way she did just now, a swipe of agitation. "Once I'm finished with the business I'm going through now, and then-"

"You'll stay dead?" She cut him off. "No, you are_ not_ leaving again, they need to see that you're okay."

"Gogo, I can't do that, I-"

"And why not?" She demanded. "Give me one reason why the people that you had spent the rest of your life with doesn't deserve to see you alive and not reduced to ashes, and it better be one hell of a reason."

She realised she was breathing heavily as she continued glaring at him, lips pursed with suppressed fury as she waited for him to answer, waiting for him to say the words she deserved to hear.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt again."

Surprise flood inside her. "You're just as hurt as they are," He continued, tucking the strand of purple hair behing her ear, and watched it fall on her forehead again. "I can see it on you, and I imagine they have it too. I can't do that, Gogo, I can't see all of you hurt again because of me."

She froze in her place, before forcing herself to relax. "Could you at least tell me why you're doing this?" She asked wearily. "Why you're taking the blueprints to our suits?"

He clenched his jaw. "No."

She rubbed her face. "Oh fine, _fine_, but if you hurt any of us or even tumble down a building," She warned, pointing a finger to him. "I _will_ kick your ass down, whether or not I knew you," She swiveled around, stomping her way to the switches beside the entrance door and turned the lights on.

"You'll thank me later," He commented, sitting on the desk chair.

"I'm sure I would," She replied dryly.

She stiffen when a phone rang, and when she looked at him, he jabbed a thumb towards the bag she tossed on the floor just now, and scrambled to get it as she took out her phone, tapping on the answer button. "Hello?"

_"Leiko Tanaka,"_ Honey said firmly, and Gogo winced when her full name was said, which sounded like her mother when she was going out racing illegally. _"Where are you? Do you know how worried we were?"_

_"Yeah man!"_ Fred voiced out from the background. _"Why did you ditch us like that? Did we do something wrong?"_

Gogo sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "No, no, someone just stole my bike and I went to catch them," She shot the culprit a pointed glare, to which he rose a cocky eyebrow as he leaned back on the chair, arms behind his head. "But I'm fine, don't worry. Anyway, can you guys, uh, help me get rid of the pink goo from the tyre? Cause I was busy catching the jackass to get rid of it."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "That was the only transportation I have when I was chased by an enraged lady," He muttered. "And it was your fault it was stuck in that thing."

He ducked the one pair of flip flop that was aimed to his head, a small chuckle escaped his lips. She waved the other pair threateningly at him. _"Por el amor de Dios,"_ Honey murmured. _"Are you sure you're alright? Nothing bad happened?"_

_"Did he get away?"_ Hiro asked, and Gogo realised that they turned on the speaker. She glanced up towards Tadashi, and saw him staring at her curiously, probably wondering who was speaking.

Turning her back on him, she cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine and at the moment, I'm still demanding answers why he did to what he did," Which wasn't entirely a lie, she was doing that. "Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later okay? Bye." Without waiting so much of a reply, she hung up.

When she turned around, she came face to face with his chest, widening her eyes in surprise as she whipped her head up to look at his eyes, where he was waiting for her. He gave a small smile. "They sound worried, why did you hang up on them like that?"

She blinked, giving him a scoff when she recollected herself. "Well, I have you to handle, what am I supposed to do when my supposed deceased friend is currently in my apartment," She shook her head. "It's a miracle."

"They're more important," He replied softly. "They're alive."

Both of her eyebrows shot up. "Well, _you're_ alive too, you know."

He smiled. "To you, because you've seen me, but to them," He shrugged. "I'm as dead as I was on that day." She eyed him when he pursed his lips, and was surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. "You have no idea how I missed you all," He murmured to the side of her face, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "No idea at all how I was actually tempted to just go inside the front door cafè and greet Aunt Cass," He sighed. "And see Hiro again to tell him how proud I am to be his brother."

At first, she was hesitant to return the hug, but eventually, she snaked her arms around his middle, latching onto him with her eyes closed, listening to the soft tone of his voice. She was content, after a long time, she felt at ease, just being in his arms and actually touching him again, hearing him breathe.

She sighed as she fluttered her eyes open, perching her chin on his shoulder. "You know," She began. "He really did miss you," She paused, moistening her lips nervously. "We all did."

He chuckled. "Even you, I hope?"

Rolling her eyes, she withdrew back, smirking when he raised an eyebrow. "I said all of us, didn't I?" She pursed her lips. "I'm glad you're here."

Twice in that short amount of time he surprised her, he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I'm here too."


End file.
